This to a puppet theater with several puppets to be used in performance and with a playback device, for example for noises provided during a theatrical performance. Such puppet theaters are generally known and in common use.
Puppet theaters are frequently used by laypeople in the home environment. In such cases it is advantageous if the performer can be offered as many aids as possible for the execution of the performance. For example, during the performance one can run a tape on which background noises and the dialogue of the employed puppets have been recorded. Nevertheless, the theatrical performance demands considerable skill, because different puppets must be used in synchronization with the sound playback.